Untold Background Story: Ragnarok and Excalibur
by Skyblue Cy. Cloud
Summary: It is just a background story made by me, not necessarily canon and true. Also, in this fanfic, I make Ragnarok and Excalibur a pair of twins.
1. Opening

_**I wish I were insane enough to own Soul Eater, but too bad, I am only insane enough to hope that I own Soul Eater.**_

_**Simply saying, I neither own nor be owned by Soul Eater.**_

* * *

_**Once upon a time, two legendary weapons, Ragnarok and Excalibur, were made by two nameless swordsmiths who went missing and were unseen by anyone after having handed the two weapons to Lady of the Lake. Why? You have asked the wrong person.  
A rumor suggested that those two nameless swordsmiths were called "Gan Jiang" and "Mo Ye", the famous swordsmiths couple running away from China in the past. It remains unproven.  
Another rumor suggested that Ragnarok and Excalibur were actually the children of Lady of the Lake. It remains unproven, also. Only heaven knows the answer.  
By the way, it is actually much known only that they were brothers(It is possible that they were twins).  
Even though Ragnarok and Excalibur were adopted by Lady of the Lake in the same time, she liked only Excalibur, as she disliked how dark Ragnarok is. She didn't even bother to give Ragnarok a name. She just called Ragnarok with the names "rubbish" "bad child", and etc.  
Neglected and even disliked by his mother, Ragnarok started to do many things, like playing pranks, bullying (and even hitting and abusing) Excalibur, to get attentions.  
But, it backfired; Lady of the Lake disliked him more and more.  
Sometime, even though Excalibur was being annoying and Ragnarok just intended to teach him lesson, Lady of the Lake would just scold and punish Ragnarok. Excalibur? He did get punished once for this. But what is the reason? Just for the reason that he shouldn't mix with a rubbish like Ragnarok. And it is once when Ragnarok didn't do anything to get back to him yet.  
Excalibur ended up becoming an annoying spoiled brat.  
Ragnarok could no longer tolerate it. Thus, he left home.**_


	2. Excalibur: the story of a spoiled sword

_**Excalibur  
Another name: Avalon  
Full name: Excalibur Avalon  
Official Description:  
The Legendary and Holy Weapon (Sword) for only Hero. Used by King Arthur, The British King, in A.D. 12th Century before.  
Real Description:  
The spoiled and annoying weapon that no one, even his brother (Ragnarok Laevateinn) and his meister (King Arthur), can tolerate.  
Note:  
Actually, what Excalibur has written about himself is not false completely. However, it is not totally true as well. He hides the truth of the death of King Arthur.  
There are two version for the story of King Arthur; One is that King Arthur is killed by Mordred (One of The Knights of Round Table) (in written history); another is that he is poisoned (in the story written by Excalibur). But, actually he is died of sickness and anger.**_

_**** Let's assume that Excalibur is ignorant of his own arrogance and annoyance; An arrogant and annoying person won't find himself arrogant and annoying.**_

_**Part 1. King Arthur  
Character:  
King Arthur  
The noble British ruler in A.D. 12th Century, also Excalibur's meister  
-**_

Several years after Ragnarok left the home, King Arthur came to ask for a weapon to unite and rule the British Kingdom. Lady of the Lake offered Excalibur to him.

After having been given to King Arthur, he helped King Arthur a lot in uniting the British Kingdom and defeating the invaders, like Lucius, The Roman Emperor and Claudas, the Frankish king. So, even though the annoyance of Excalibur was just too hard to put up with, King Arthur had to put up with him just to have him as a weapon in order to unite the British in that time.

But, his health started to get worse due to the over-heavy workload (to unite and rule the Britsh), the anger (he had with Excalibur), the pressure (as many people put much faith on him as a ruler of British) and the uneasiness (he had that he might be betrayed by his knight).

After the death of King Arthur, Excalibur wrote the story of himself with King Arthur. *

* Of course, it is his version of the story.

And, Excalibur was in his place, Avalon, forever (as no one can put up with him).

Excalibur didn't intend to admit that it is his fault that no one wants him. He is still waiting for someone who is hero (actually, just the one who can put up with him). In one or another way, it is actually right to call him a hero. At least those beings in Avalon will agree with me to call him a hero.

Anyone who wants to become a hero just pulls Excalibur out and agrees on his 1000 condition*. But, put up with his unstoppable sneezing also… So, it should be "the 1001 condition of Excalibur"

* You should be thankful that it is not over 9000 yet. However, if you include unstoppable sneezing, then it is over 1000 already.

_**Part 2. Afterstory**_

**By the way, actually Jeanne d'Arc (the national heroine of France in A.D. 15th century) and Napoleon Bonaparte (The Emperor of France in A.D. 19th century) had come to find Excalibur also. Being annoyed (Due to the condition requested by Excalibur) and made fun of by Excalibur (One is mocked as tomboy, another as shorty), they just left.**

**That's why he is not pulled out...**

* * *

_Just some meme inside... Please ignore and move on to next chapter._

_Nappa and Vegeta passed by Avalon, and there was a conversation about this sword..._

_Nappa: Vegeta, what does the scouter say about the condition to use him?_

_Vegeta: It is over 1000!_

_Nappa: What? 1000? There is no way that can be right!_

___Me: I agree. Just a weapon only... *excaliburface*_

_Nappa: T-then what does the scouter say about his power?_

_Vegeta: ... I-IT IS OVER *beep: this number is too big for a human mind: the scouter is broken*!_

_Nappa: What? This is madness!_

_Excalibur: THIS, IS, excalibur~ excalibur~ *sings his own song*_

_Me, Vegeta, Nappa: ... ____*excaliburface*_

_____Okay, Too many meme here._


	3. Ragnarok: the story of a dark sword

_**Ragnarok  
His real name: Laevateinn**_

_**Full Name: Ragnarok Laevateinn**_

_**Description and Summary:**_

_**The Dark Legendary Sword used by Loki before and the Dark Legendary Wand used by Lokia.**_

_**He is the brother of Excalibur.**_

_**He had the full name "Ragnarok Laevateinn", but someone renamed him with just "Ragnarok" to control him easily. People always said name is the identity: If you lose your name, you lose your own identity too.**_

_**Part 1. Loki, the one sharing similar fate to Ragnarok**_

_**Character:**_

_**Loki**_

_**Odin's half and elder brother. They have the same father, but different mother. Their mothers, anyway, have died when they were still baby.**_

_**Odin**_

_**A king who has the blood of god (his mother is a god, Freya). Loki's half and younger brother.**_

After Ragnarok had left his home, he became Loki's weapon.

As soon as Loki knew that Ragnarok has no name, he gave Ragnarok a name "Laevateinn"

Due to the similarities between them, they are able to understand each other quite well; They are elder sons who are not doted on by parent and overshadowed by their younger brother.

So, Ragnarok willingly cooperated with Loki to kill Odin and helped Loki get the power and become the King. Thus, the era "Ragnarok" started. **

** Ragnarok means "The Doomsday/Twilight of All God", and coincidentally, Odin has the blood of god. It is how Ragnarok is given the name "Ragnarok".

But, how Loki killed his own younger brother, who was much nicer, to snatch the throne made many people unhappy with him. Thus, Loki ended up being assassinated and Ragnarok was sealed. Loki's family was lucky enough and runs away, but many people were looking for them to kill them till a long time later...

_**Part 2. Lokia, a witch and also a witch hunter who is a descendant of Loki**_

_**Character**_

_**Lokia**_

_**A descendant of Loki**_

_**A talented witch*, a princess-would-be** and a witch hunter**_

_*** She personally prefers being called as a wizard.**_

_**** If only Loki was not killed.**_

_**She learns every (including offensive**) magic, except magic for only destructive purpose.**_

_**** Or else, how is she able to hunt witches down?**_

Many years after Loki is killed, Lokia, a descendant of Loki, went for an adventure. She has found and unsealed Ragnarok. She selfishly turned Ragnarok into a wand. **

**As a witch, wand is much easier to use than sword. Even though she doesn't want to be a witch, she is still a witch after all; She can't deny the truth after all.

Ragnarok was not really willing to this, but he was unable to do something. Besides, after some days had passed and he had thought about it thoroughly, he found it unnecessary to argue over, as becoming a wand was not really as bad as he thought and he got used to the wand form.

She even renamed him as Ragnarok, as she disliked the name "Laevateinn": She found that name hard to write correctly and pronounce. Though, in time, she will still try hard to get it right, as she does care about Ragnarok and doesn't want him to lose his identity as the proud weapon of Loki's once. Another reason is that, although Loki is why her race needs to keep running away from being assimilated, she does look up to him and admire him. Ragnarok of course didn't really care as he doesn't know the danger of losing identity in that time. He just thought that his meister, Lokia, is very troublesome and even a little hypocritical: if she found that name annoying, why not throw that away completely? But, he still appreciated this, since, after all, Loki is the first one who accepted him and is his friend. He really didn't want to forget about Loki.

He is quite annoyed with his new meister, Lokia, for not only the two reasons above. How kind-and-pure-hearted, naive and gullible she is pissed him more than anything else: This always got them in trouble and disadvantage. Being treated as a traitor among witch only made this worse. **

** However, as much annoyed as he is, he can't stop caring over Lokia, even when it shouldn't bother him. Sometime he even caught himself thinking about some weird(to him) but sweet(to us) thoughts with her. Lokia also had the same feeling on Ragnarok, but she also felt sorry for Ragnarok as she is always the one getting themselves in trouble.

He was quite a tsundere in this relationship, while Lokia was more like a shy and docile girl. Yet, Lokia, in one or another way, melted his dark and hard heart.

* * *

_**Part 3: The Ending**_

However, in one day, they were captured by Medusa. Ragnarok betrayed Lokia immediately and surrendered himself to Medusa for more power.

** If you prefer Ragnarok being a bad guy, then reading till here is already enough.

* * *

But it is what's in Ragnarok's memory, as he is brainwashed. This is, by no means, true at all.

Because of being brainwashed, he has forgotten his real name, Laevateinn.

Maybe you will ask "Why is Medusa bother doing this?" Actually it is to make Ragnarok have a wrong memory; He willingly betrays his master, Lokia. She wants to erase Ragnarok's conscience and make Ragnarok a demon who loves and enjoys killing.

But, is Medusa not afraid of being backstabbed by Ragnarok in one day, since Ragnarok seeks for only power and nothing else now?

Well, I believe that she has done something else on Ragnarok and bound him by something like pact. And, as I said, Ragnarok is brainwashed already, just that he isn't brainwashed to be a mindless zombie who has no his own mind. He is more like being influenced with a new mindset.

Well, Ragnarok has the mindset of a demon, so he won't really be loyal. So, afraid that she can't put Ragnarok under control, she has made a lot of living prison puppet, but only Crona is the most successful living prison puppet that binds Ragnarok and uses as well. **

** as far as I know, of course.

Why doesn't Medusa just brainwash Ragnarok to be a mindless zombie?

Allow me to ask a question: how intelligent can a mindless zombie get? Medusa doesn't really just want a mindless zombie.

* * *

_**Part 3b: The True Ending**_

However, in one day, they were found by Medusa. They tried to resist against Medusa and run away, but they were still defeated and captured.

Medusa intended to kill her, but Ragnarok stopped Medusa. Unfortunately, Ragnarok was knocked out and end up being brainwashed and sealed. Lokia still didn't avoid the fate of being killed.

It is rumored that Crona is actually a humonculus made of Lokia's blood. Maybe this is the reason why Crona becomes a good living prison for Ragnarok: As much as Ragnarok has become a demon, he might still linger on Lokia and thus Lokia's blood is what he liked to stay in without being able to exit. As a brainwashed demon, he is actually still quite stubborn.


End file.
